Gomenasai, Okaasan
by AkaKuro815
Summary: "okaa-san jangan malah sama Tetsuya lagi ya. Tetsuya sayang okaa-san." summary gaje, RnR please


**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Gomenasai, Okaa-san © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: T**

**Character : **

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

**And other cast**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

**RnR**

"_Okaa-san, Tetsuya janji, Tetsuya tidak akan nakal lagi dan Tetsuya bukan penculi. Tetsuya juga janji tidak akan minta dibelikan sesuatu yang tidak tellalu belmanfaat. Jadi okaa-san jangan malah sama Tetsuya lagi ya. Tetsuya sayang okaa-san."_

**RnR**

Tetsuya Kuroko, seorang anak laki-laki berusia 5 tahun yang sangatlah manis. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda dengan perpaduan bola mata yang selaras dengan rambutnya tersebut membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan. Ya anak-anak seusianya memang sedang imut-imutnya bukan?

Lahir dalam sebuah keluarga yang sederhana dan di didik oleh kedua orang tuanya agar tidak terlalu mementingkan sesuatu yang tidak terlalu bermanfaat. Walau pun begitu, namanya juga masih anak-anak, terkadang Tetsuya menginginkan mainan yang tengah ngetren di kalangan anak-anak seusianya. Namun setiap ia minta dibelikan oleh ayah maupun ibunya permintaan tersebut pasti ditolak dengan alasan _"mainan seperti itu tidak terlalu berguna Tetsuya, jadi lebih baik uangnya dibelikan sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat saja. Kamu anak baik kan? Jadi menurutlah."_

Menanggapi hal tersebut Tetsuya kecil hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah walau pun dalam lubuk hatinya sangat kecewa karena ia tidak bisa seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Sama seperti saat ini, sebuah permainan mini video game bertemakan permainan basket tengah populer dikalangan anak-anak sebayanya. Sudah banyak teman-temannya yang memiliki benda tersebut, dengan naluri anak-anaknya Tetsuya kecil pun juga sangat menginginkan permainan tersebut. Namanya juga anak-anak pasti beberapa dari mereka ada yang suka memamerkan benda bagus yang mereka miliki dan hal tersebut pun membuat hati sang Tetsuya kecil semakin menginginkannya.

"Teman-teman, lihat! Aku balu aja dibelikan mini video game model telbalu loh!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki bersurai kuning seusia Tetsuya dengan sangat riangnya sambil berlari ke arah Tetsuya dan beberapa temannya yang lain.

"Benalkah? Coba kami ingin lihat." Seru anak-anak lainnya dengan heboh ala anak-anak pada umumnya. Kecuali Tetsuya yang memang dasarnya pendiam jadi dia hanya menonton saja.

"Sugeeeeeee~" seru anak-anak tersebut, si anak-anak berambut kuning itu pun tersenyum bangga dengan komentar teman-temannya.

"Ih balu gitu aja bangga, aku juga punya loh, bahkan lebih bagus dari punya mu Lyouta," ucap salah satu anak berkacamata berambut hijau yang ditangannya kini ada sebuah benda berbentuk kodok yang dipercayai adalah benda keberuntungannya saat ini.

"Mana? Itu yang ditanganmu kan bukan mini video game. Kamu bo'ong ya? ih~ Chintalo tukang bo'ong." Ujar si anak bernama Ryouta tersebut pada anak yang bernama Shintaro.

"Nggak kok, aku ambil dulu ya di dalem tas." Ucapnya seraya membongkar isi tasnya. Kemudia ia keluarkan sebuah benda hijau yang lagi-lagi berbentuk kodok. "Lihat! Aku nggak bo'ong kan? Bentuknya lucu lagi, terus ada permainan basketnya." Ucap anak itu bangga.

"Kalau mini video game kayak gitu aku juga punya, bahkan aku sudah sampai level 5 permainan basketnya." Sambar si anak bersurai biru dengan kulit agak gelap dibanding teman-temannya yang diikuti ucapan "Waaaa~ Daichan sogooooiii~". Si anak yang dipanggil Daichan itu pun tersenyum bangga.

"Wooo~ Daichan sombong." Ucap si anak bersurai kuning sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku juga bisa kok kalau cuma level 5." Ucap si anak bersurai hijau sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Minggil kalian! Aku mau lewat!" seorang anak laki-laki bersurai merah pun datang dengan rusuh yang dibelakangnya telah mengekor anak laki-laki sebayanya yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut ungu.

"Ih Sei-chan ganggu aja!" protes si anak bersurai kuning.

"Kamu belani ngelawan aku Lyouta?" tanya anak laki-laki bersurai merah itu dengan aura mengintimidasi miliknya. Seketika si anak bernama Ryouta itu pun membungkam diam. "Lagi pada ngomongin apa sih?" tanyanya kemudian pada teman-temannya yang lain.

Si anak berkulit gelap dengan surai biru tua itu pun mulai berbicara menjelaskan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Oh~ kalau itu sih aku sudah sampe level 8. Aku mah udah pasti menang mainan permainan kayak gitu doang." Ucap si anak bersuai merah itu sombong. Ya walaupun memang kenyataannya dia selalu menang dalam segala permainan.

Sedangkan si anak bersurai ungu yang ada di sebelahnya hanya diam mendengarkan sambil menikmati snack-snacknya. Begitu pula dengan Tetsuya, ia hanya bisa diam melihat teman-temannya memamerkan mini video game mereka masing-masing.

Dengan rasa iri dan juga ingin memiliki benda yang sama seperti teman-temannya yang lain akhirnya Tetsuya kecil pun berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya yang masih heboh dengan permainan tersebut. Kaki mungilnya berjalan secara perlahan menuju kursinya. Tak lama kemudian seorang guru wanita bersurai merah jambu pun masuk ke dalam kelas menghentikan aktivitas murid-murid tersebut yang kini berhamburan menuju kursi mereka masing-masing.

**RnR**

Ketika di rumah Tetsuya kecil hanya berdiam diri memeluk sudut pintu dapur sambil memperhatikan sang ibu yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Bola mata birunya terus merekam setiap aktivitas yang dilakukan sang ibu. Dengan wajah polosnya ia seperti tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada ibunya tersebut.

"Okaa-san," panggilnya.

Sang ibu pun melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil Tetsuya, "Ya, ada apa Tetsuya sayang?"

"Ano ... a ... aku ..." ucap Tetsuya ragu-ragu sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah lantai. Kaki kanan mungilnya kini bergerak menggesek-gesek ke lantai dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat ke belakang.

Sang ibu yang melihat tingkah putra mungilnya tersebut pun mulai mengerti bahwa ada hal yang ingin disampaikan oleh putranya itu. "Katakanlah Tetsuya, apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"Oka-san, a ... aku ... bolehkah aku ..." Tetsuya kecil pun menggantungkan ucapannya dengan raut wajah yang agak ragu.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku memiliki mini video game seplti teman-temanku?" tanyanya memberanikan diri untuk mengucapkannya. Kini dua pasang bola mata _aqua_ itu menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan memohon.

Sang ibu pun menghel napas, "Tetsuya dengar, bukankah sudah beberapa kali ibu katakan jangan meminta benda-benda yang tidak terlalu berguna seperti itu. Lebih baik uangnya kamu gunakan untuk sesuatu yang lebih bermanfaat." Ucap sang ibu memberi pengertian pada putra kecilnya dengan nada lembut.

"Tapi ..."

"Tetsuya kamu anak baik kan?" – Tetsuya kecil pun mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya – "Jika kamu anak baik maka harus menuruti apa yang okaa-san katakan." Lanjut sang ibu sambil menepuk pelan kepala Tetsuya sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu sang ibu pun kembali ke aktivitasnya menyiapkan makan malam.

Biarpun setelah itu Tesuya tak mengakatakan sepatah kata pun lagi namun dapat dilihat terdapat surai kekecewaan di wajah mungilnya. Bagaimana tidak, di usia sepertinya wajar jika ia menginginkan mainan seperti yang dimiliki teman-temannya yang lain.

**RnR**

"Daichan, menulutmu bagaimana cala mendapatkan uang?" tanya Tetsuya pada anak berkulit gelap tersebut.

"Hmm~ kata otou-san sih kalau kita kelja pasti dapet uang." Jawabnya.

"Oh~ gitu ya."

**RnR**

Tetsuya kecil kini berdiri di depan sebuah kedai es krim. Mata birunya terus menatap ke arah kedai tersebut tanpa melakukan gerakan sedikit pun.

"Ada apa nak? Apa kau ingin membeli es krim?" tanya wanita pemilik kedai tersebut.

Tetsuya pun menggeleng.

"Lalu ada apa adik manis? Apa kau tersesat?" tanya wanita itu lagi sambil mendekati Tetsuya dan berjongkok dihapannya.

Tetsuya kecil kembali menggeleng.

Wanita paruh baya itu pun mulai kebingungan dengan tingkah Tetsuya. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin es krim? Baiklah akan bibi ambilkan untukmu, tunggu ya." ucap wanita tersebut seraya beranjak mengambilkan es krim untuk Tetsuya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan mungil Tetsuya menggenggam baju terusan yang ia kenakan. "Ada apa adik kecil?"

"Bolehkah aku bekelja di tempat bibi?" tanya Tetsuya dengan polosnya.

Wanita itu pun tertegun dengan ucapan Tetsuya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, seorang anak berusia 5 tahun bicara meminta pekerjaan? Sungguh suatu hal yang tidak wajar.

Wanita itu pun tersenyum, "Kenapa anak manis sepertimu ingin bekerja? Kamu kan masih kecil sayang, memang kemana orang tuamu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Tapi aku ingin bekelja bibi, aku tidak ingin melepotkan okaa-san sama otou-san jika ingin membeli mainan balu." Ucapnya polos.

Mendengar ucapan yang terdengar sangat tulus dari bibir mungil Tetsuya itu pun membuat si wanita paruh baya itu merasa iba. Dia tidak menyangka anak seusia Tetsuya sudah memiliki pemikiran seperti itu disaat anak-anak sebayanya yang lain pasti tengah merengek pada orang tua mereka jika ingin dibelikan mainan baru.

"Baiklah, nama mu siapa adik kecil?"

"Tetsuya, namaku Tetsuya bibi."

Akhirnya Tetsuya kecil pun mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya. Ya walau pun di sebut bekerja sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar melakukan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya. Ia hanya diminta untuk memberikan es krim pada setiap pelanggang yang datang. Dengan adanya Tetsuya, kedai es krim tersebut jadi semakin ramai. Ya maklum saja, wajah Tetsuya kecil itu sangatlah manis dan membuat orang-orang tertarik membeli es krim di kedai tersebut. Tak jarang dari pelanggan yang sempat-sempatnya memeluk ataupun mencubit manja pipi Tetsuya. Namun Tetsuya tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal tersebut, ia malah ikut senang dengan para pelanggan.

"Nah, Tetsuya terimakasih ya untuk hari ini, berkat dirimu kedai es krim bibi jadi semakin ramai. Oh ya, ini upahmu hari ini." Ucap si bibi pemilik kedai es krim itu sambil memberikan sebuah amplop kecil pada Tetsuya serta segagang es krim.

Tangan mungil Tetsuya pun meraihnya, "Aligatou bibi." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

Setelah itu Tetsuya pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan tersenyum riang sambil menggenggam uang pertamanya.

**RnR**

Beberapa pekan pun telah berlalu dengan pekerjaan kecil Tetsuya. Dan akhirnya uang yang ia kumpulkan dari hasil bekerja serta uang jajan yang ia sisihkan pun terkumpul dan dapat mencukupi biaya untuk membeli mini video game seperti teman-temannya.

Sepulang dari TK, dengan hati bahagia Tetsuya pun berlari dengan riangnya menuju toko mainan yang berada di pusat perbelanjaan dekat rumahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Tetsuya kecil pun segera masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Ada apa adik kecil, apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu?" tanya si penjaga tokoh ramah.

Tetsuya pun mengangguk. Kemudian ia menunjuk sebuah kota bergambarkan alat mini video game yang ada di rak dibelakang si penjaga toko.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin membeli permainan terbaru itu ya. pilihan yang bagus." Ucap si penjaga toko seraya mengambilkan kotak tersebut. Setelah itu dibungkusnya ke dalam plastik dan segera diberikan pada Tetsuya. Setelah itu Tetsuya pun memberikan uangnya pada si penajaga toko tersebut.

"Aligatou." Ucap Tetsuya sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Doutashimasitte! Datang lagi ya adik kecil. " ucap si penjaga toko tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Tetsuya yang berjalan menuju keluar toko.

**RnR**

Karena tidak sabaran ingin menujukkan mainan baru hasil uangnya sendiri kepada sang ibu Tetsuya pun berlari dengan riangnya ketika masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Bola mata _aqua_nya kini mencari-cari dimana sosok sang ibu berada. Mendengar ada sebuah suara dari arah dapur kaki mungil Tetsuya pun segera melangkah ke arah tersebut.

"Okaa-san! Lihat, aku membelinya dengan uangku sendili!" ucap Tetsuya setengah bereteriak dengan gaya anak-anak pada umumnya sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi mini vidoe game yang masih rapih di dalam kardusnya.

Sang ibu yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam pun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menanggapi si anak. Kemudian ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Tetsuya. Ditatapnya kekat-lekat wajah sang anak yang terlihat sangat senang tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Okaa-san, aku hebat kan bisa membeli ini dengan uangku sendiri." Ucap Tetsuya dengan bangganya.

PLAK!

BRUK! (suara kotak jatuh yang dipegang Tetsuya)

Tetsuya pun tertegun ketika sebuah tamparan ia rasakan di pipi sebelah kanannya. "Okaa-san, doushitte? Kenapa engkau menampalku?" tanya Tetsuya sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang memerah. Dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya ia pun menatap lirih ke arah sang ibu.

"Seingin apapun kau pada sesuatu kaa-san tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk mencuri Tetsuya!" cercah sang ibu dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"Tapi aku tidak mencu..."

"Cukup Tetsuya Kuroko!" – bentakan sang ibu membuat Tetsuya menggantungkan kalimatnya – " kaa-san kecewa padamu. Sekarang kaa-san pinta kau segera mengembalikan barang tersebut pada pemiliknya." Lanjut sang ibu sambil membuang tatapannya dari wajah Tetsuya yang kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

" Hiks ... demo ... hiks ..."

"Cukup Tetsuya!"

Mendengar bentakan sang ibu tersebut Tetsuya yang tengah menangis pun berlari menuju ke luar rumah sambil membawa kotak mainan yang baru dibelinya. Kaki kecilnya terus berlari hingga terhenti di depan kedai es krim tempat dimana ia mendapatkan pekerjaan pertamanya. Kemudian langkah kecilnya mulai melambat untuk mendekati kedai es krim tersebut masih sambil terisak.

Sang bibi pemilik kedai es krim pun langsung menghampiri Tetsuya, "Tetsu-chan, doushitte?" tanyanya lembut sambil berjongkok di depan Tetsuya yang masih menangis.

Tetsuya menggeleng, kemudian ia memberikan kotak mainan baru tersebut pada bibi pemilik kedai es krim itu.

"Apa ini?" tanya si bibi tak mengerti.

"Hiks ... kaa-san bilang hiks ... aku ... hiks ... harus mengembalikan ini pada bibi hiks ..." ucap Tetsuya terbata-bata karena masih menangis.

"Ma ... maksudnya?" tanya si bibi tak mengerti.

Tetsuya kembali menggelang, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut kemudian kaki kecilnya kembali bergerak dengan berlari meninggalkan sang bibi yang masih tak mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Tetsuya.

"Tetsu ... kyaaaaaaaaa! Tetsu-chan awaaaaaaaaass!" teriak sang bibi ketika sebuah mobil melaju kencang tepat di hadapan Tetsuya yang tengah menyebrang.

BRUKK!

Tubuh Tetsuya terpental beberapa meter sebelum membentur aspal jalanan yang keras. Kini tubuh mungilnya diam tak berdaya di atas aspal tersebut. Warna aspal yang tadinya hanya berwarna hitam kini dilumuri sebuah cairan berwarna merah yang tidak lain adalah darah Tetsuya.

'_Okaa-san, gomenasai.'_

**RnR**

BRAKK!

Pintu ruangan yang serba berwarna putih itu pun terbuka dengan kerasnya. Terlihat seorang wanita bersama seorang pria dengan wajah yang amat sangat khawatir mulai berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut. Si bibi pemilik kedai es krim yang ternyata ada bersama Tetsuya kecil yang kini terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur pun hanya bisa berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah dua orang tersebut yang tidak lain adalah orang tua Tetsuya. Kemudian ia berjalan sedikit menjauh dari ranjang dimana tempat Tetsuya terbaring untuk mempersilahkan kedua orang tersebut.

Sang ibu pun langsung duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil putranya tersebut. "Tetsuya sayang, sadarlah, kaa-san ada disini." Ucapnya lirih dengan berlinang air mata.

Kelopak mata Tetsuya pun perlahan-lahan mulai terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna _aqua_ indah miliknya. Kemudian di tatapnya sang ibu dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kaa-san jangan menangis, Tetsuya nggak apa-apa kok." Ucapnya lemah, tangan mungilnya pun berusaha bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi sang ibu walaupun kini terasa sangat sulit baginya.

Sang ibu tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya, yang ia lakukan hanya dapat menangis sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan putranya kecilnya tersebut.

"Okaa-san," panggil Tetsuya dengan lemah. Mata sang ibu pun kini menatap lekat wajah si anak.

"Ya sayang," jawabnya sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan mungil putranya.

"Okaa-san, Tetsuya janji, Tetsuya tidak akan nakal lagi dan Tetsuya bukan penculi. Tetsuya juga janji tidak akan minta dibelikan sesuatu yang tidak tellalu belmanfaat. Jadi okaa-san jangan malah sama Tetsuya lagi ya. Tetsuya sayang okaa-san." Ucapnya dengan suara yang lama kelamaan semakin melemah dengan diiringin gerakan perlahan dari kelopak matanya yang mulai menutup. Kini kelopak matanya pun menutup sempurna dan tidak akan memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata _aqua _indahnya lagi.

Seiring dengan hal tersebut tangisan sang ibu pun pecah dan menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan serba putih itu. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya akan kehilangan putra kecilnya secepat itu. Di genggamnya semakin erat tangan mungil putranya itu.

"Sayang sudahlah, kita hanya bisa merelakan Tetsuya istirahat dengan tenang. Aku yakin putra kecil kita akan mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik di alam sana, karena putra kecil kita adalah anak yang baik." Ucap sang suami menenangkan sambil memeluk tubuh sang istri. Biarpun begitu, ia pun merasa sangat kehilangan putra satu-satunya tersebut dan tidak dapat membendung air matanya yang kini sudah membasahi pipinya.

Sambil terisak, si bibi pemilik kedai es krim yang sedari hanya bisa diam menonton kini berjalan mendekati kedua orang tua Tetsuya. "Sumimasen," ucapnya sopan.

Pasangan suami istri tersebut pun kini melemparkan pandangan mereka pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

"Saya hanya ingin memberikan barang milik Tetsu-chan ah tidak maksud saya Tetsuya putra kalian," ucapnya sambil memberikan kotak mainan tersebut. "Sebelum terjadi kecelakaan Tetsuya datang menemui saya dan memberikan kotak mainan itu pada saya sambil menangis. Saya tahu bahwa itu adalah mainan yang sangat ingin ia beli dengan hasil uangnya sendiri ketika bekerja kecil-kecilan di kedai es krim saya, waktu itu ia mengatakan tidak ingin membebani kalian untuk membelikan mainan tersebut. Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti, tapi ia sempat mengatakan kalau kata ibunya ia harus mengembalikan kotak mainan itu pada saya. Sebelum saya sempat mendengar penjelasan dari ucapan putra kalian ia langsung berlari meninggalkan saya dan ..." si bibi pemilik kedai es krim tersebut pun tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangisannya pun seketika pecah dengan mengingat kejadian mengerika tersebut. Baginya Tetsuya sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Mendengar penjelasan itu pasangan suami istri itu pun tertegun. Hati mereka seperti diiris tipis-tipis menggunakan pisau yang sangat tajam. Mereka tidak menyangka Tetsuya akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Bekerja? Ya anak sekecil itu sudah berpikir untuk bekerja hanya untuk membeli sebuah mainan? Saat itu juga pikiran dan perasaan keduanya berkecamuk, mereka baru menyadari betapa bodohnya mereka selama ini dan membiarkan putra kecil mereka melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan oleh anak seusianya.

"Arigatou." Ucap ibu Tetsuya dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Si bibi pemilik kedai es krim tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Dengan menggenggam erat kotak mainan tersebut sang ibu menghampiri tubuh putra kecilnya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Di peluknya erat tubuh mungil tersebut sambil menangis. "Tetsuya, maafkan kaa-san." Bisiknya lirih.

Sebanyak apapun sang ibu mengucapkan kalimat rasa penyesalan tersebut toh tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa Tetsuya putra kecilnya kini telah pergi dari sisinya dan senyuman polos malaikat kecilnya tidak akan pernah ia lihat lagi untuk selamanya.

**~OWARI~**

Jujur aja saya nulis pic ini sambil nangis. Tapi bukan nangis karena isi ceritanya, melainkan saya nangis gaa-gara kesel sama ortu yang nggak ngijinin saya ikut cosplay. (oke sip, ini malah curhat) /plak!

Ya, jadilah fanfic nggak mutu ini saya tulis eh ketik ding.

Saya moon maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi para istri (?) dan fangilrsnya Kuroko karena saya telah membunuh orang tercinta kalian di FF ini. Jadi jangan balas dendam dan ingin membunuh saya juga ya, nanti kalo saya mati kasian Akashi menjanda eh salah menduda maksudnya. :3 #pletak

Bagi yang udah baca saya ucapkan beribu arigatou, dan saya akan lebih sangat berterimakasih lagi kalau-kalau kalian memberikan sedikit kata-kata tentang fanfic ini di dalam kotak ripiu. Hehe~


End file.
